


Every Breath You Take, I'll Be Watching You

by Sailing_ShipWreck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Arcades, Awkward Dates, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Creepy, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Richie Tozier, How Do I Tag, Hurt Richie Tozier, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Outing, Paranoia, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier-centric, Soft Richie Tozier, Stalker, it is my longest work, this took me forever to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailing_ShipWreck/pseuds/Sailing_ShipWreck
Summary: I’m watching you.A simple sentence was written in classic black ink on nothing more than an absolutely normal white piece of paper. Richie stared at the message, feeling his heart rate pick up once again. A sudden warmness crept up from the pit of his stomach to his cheeks, making him feel uneasy. He glanced around nervously, eyes searching for the author of the note.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Every Breath You Take, I'll Be Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i don't even know if there is still some people in this fandom, but whatever I guess. I started working on this around Christmas and I couldn't not post it, even if probably nobody is going to read it. I put so much efforts in this, so I really hope you're going to like it

Richie jumped out of his seat as soon as the bell rang, eager to escape the hell that was school. Fridays were always endless, probably because it was the last day of the week, but still, Richie wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of here and enjoy his freedom for two short days. He and Eddie had already planned to go to the arcade that night and to be honest, Richie was almost shaking with excitation at the mere thought. He had missed hanging out with Eddie. Sure, they saw each other every day at school, but it wasn’t the same. Richie had missed having time _alone_ with the short boy.

“N’oubliez pas de faire les pages 19 et 20 dans votre cahier pour lundi,” Richie’s French teacher, Mrs. Dubois, tried to say over the racket of hundreds of chattering students rushing out of their classrooms. Richie bolted out the door without losing any more time, not caring at all about writing down the homework pages he was going to have to do during the weekend. He knew he would remember, so why bother to note it in his agenda? Anyway, it wasn’t as if Mrs. Dubois checked to see if her students did their homework. She affirmed she trusted them to do it. Kinda stupid, if you asked Richie’s opinion.

Richie tried to make his way to his locker without pushing anybody, but it was a near-impossible thing to do when everyone else was walking so goddamn slowly. Richie had shot up in height over the last year, and he was pretty much towering over everybody, so walking in the school’s hallways was always hell. He was tall and lanky and Bev often teased him about having legs that were so long that he could be a mannequin, so his steps were two times bigger than the average, making him walk way faster than any other student in the school. Eddie hated it because he almost had to run to keep up with Richie’s pace, but Richie found it hilarious to see the small teen boil with frustration when he decided to speed-walk.

After numerous exasperated sighs at the society’s slowness, Richie finally reached his locker in one piece. Which was kind of surprising, since the students went batshit crazy as soon as they were released for the weekend. Richie liked to say that it wouldn’t kill any of them to wait a second more to exit the school, but he was also the kind of student to do everything to get out first.

He did his combination and opened the locker’s door one-handed, his other arm full of notebooks. He dumped everything he needed in his backpack and reached up to the top shelf for his science book. As he pulled it out carelessly, a sheet of paper fell from the shelf and landed on the dirty floor beside his feet.

At first, Richie didn’t notice anything, way too busy with packing his bag and putting his jacket on, but as he slammed the door of his locker shut and spun on his heels to meet Eddie and the other Losers at the door, he stepped on it and almost slipped off. He leaned over and extended a hand to grab the cause of his near-death experience, his heart beating wildly after the shock of almost falling on his ass. He picked up the piece of paper, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

**I’m watching you.**

A simple sentence was written in classic black ink on nothing more than an absolutely normal white piece of paper. Richie stared at the message, feeling his heart rate pick up once again. A sudden warmness crept up from the pit of his stomach to his cheeks, making him feel uneasy. He glanced around nervously, eyes searching for the author of the note. But how was it possible to find whoever had written this when he was surrounded by a wild sea of excited teenagers? Richie suddenly felt as if all eyes were on him, even though he knew nobody in the crowd of students cared about him enough to pay attention to his person. He stared at the message again, more attentively, hoping pointlessly that he would find some kind of clue about the mysterious author. He knew perfectly that there was nothing to find though. It was written black on white, and the handwriting wasn’t particularly distinguishable. The person who had written this had been careful to leave nothing behind that could reveal their identity.

Richie looked at the message probably for way longer than he thought he did because when he finally raised his head, he was almost alone in his row of lockers. He shoved the note in his pocket and opened his locker again to inspect it attentively for any other surprises left inside. There was nothing else.

He stiffly walked over to the exit of the school, feeling the piece of paper in his jean’s pocket like some kind of perpetual reminder that somebody was apparently watching him. He tried to brush it off as he pushed the door of the school open, being met with cold wind and the smell of cigarettes. It was probably just a prank from one of his friends. Or some kind of lame revenge from a kid who got tired of his jokes. Whatever. It wasn’t important anyway. What could a piece of paper do against him? Nothing. So no need to fret over this stupid message.

“Hey, Rich!” Richie jumped at the call of his name, cursing himself for getting all nervous over some dumb shit like this. Eddie waved at him from the sidewalk in front of the school and the other Losers greeted him as well. He turned to look behind him and accelerated to get to them faster.

“Hey!” He smiled crookedly, immediately feeling safer as soon as he was close to his best friends. Somehow, the Losers always gave him the impression that nothing could reach him or hurt him when he was with them. He thought that he was blessed to have such amazing people in his life. It wasn’t the case for everyone: the girls in his class would compliment one of their friends only to talk shit about her as soon as she wasn’t listening and stab her in the back for no reason other than their own personal vicious pleasure. The boys were no better: they would get one of their friends in trouble, for example getting him drunk or whatever, and instead of helping him they would make fun of him and watch as he made a fool of himself or got sick. Both boys and girls said they would do anything for their friends but in fact, were never there when one of them got problems in their lives. Richie thought he was incredibly lucky to have real friends. Who were always present, no matter if he was getting through some hard times or if everything was good. Who never mocked him, and accepted him for who he was, with the ADHD, the stupid jokes, the annoying personality, and the sexual orientation. Who would do anything for him, even die if it was necessary. Richie also knew he would do the exact same for any of them. After all, the Losers were the most precious persons in his life.

“What took you so long?” Ben asked, patting his shoulder amiably.

Richie turned his head to glance behind and decided that the message didn’t deserve to be mentioned. It wasn’t important enough. “I couldn’t find my damn science book!” He lied, avoiding eye contact, choosing to look down at his bag to pull out the book in question and to agitate it around as proof instead.

“We’re finally free! Cheer up, my good fellows!” Richie exclaimed in his British Voice. He had gotten pretty good at this one, even Eddie had admitted it. He shoved his book back down in his backpack and slung it over his shoulder swiftly, gritting his teeth slightly at the weight. Seriously, schools should be sued for causing back pains to the poor students that had to carry the equivalent of ten thousand pounds of homework every day from the actual school to their houses and vice-versa.

“My god, Richie, why do you have to be in such a rush? You’re walking way too fast,” Eddie complained when Richie picked up the pace. “Slow down.”

“That’s not what your mom said last night Eds!”

“Beep fucking beep dumbass. And do not call me Eds!” Eddie walked(read: ran)over to Richie and punched his shoulder frustratingly.

“Cute, cute, cute!” Richie reached over and pinched Eddie’s cheek, enjoying the way the other boy blushed bright red. Stan rolled his eyes in the background.

“W-wuh-what are you guys d-doing tonight? We c-could hang out at my p-pluh-p-place,” Bill proposed. A car passed on the road beside them and Richie looked around skittishly, like a prairie dog keeping guard.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Beverly enthusiastically said, nodding her head in agreement, her hair flying around wildly at the movement. Richie rolled his eyes fondly when he noticed Ben staring with wide heart eyes.

“It works for me!” Of course, if Bev was there, Ben would always find a way to be present as well. Richie often teased Ben about being completely lovesick, but the big boy never forgot to remind him that he was pretty much the same, if not worse, with Eddie. Richie had to reluctantly agree every time. No matter how much he played it off as the nonchalant and carefree guy, he almost died on the spot every time Eddie would look at him.

“I’ll be there,” Stan chimed in.

“Eddie? R-Rich? You coming or nuh-n-not?” Bill asked, and all the heads turned in their direction at once. Richie glanced over his shoulder before re-adjusting his glasses. The Losers all knew he and Eddie were dating, even though they never announced it officially. Would it be rude to tell them they couldn’t come because they would be too busy hanging out together without the rest of them?

“Sorry I can’t, I have a French homework to do.” Richie glanced down at his feet. He didn’t really know why he lied. Eddie didn’t seem to understand more than him if the look he sent his way meant anything. Richie guessed it was out of habit. After all, except for the Losers, nobody living in Derry should know about their relationship. It was dangerous to be gay in Derry, everybody knew that. This town was full of homophobic assholes, most of them already ready to beat you up for no reason, so no need to add something as ‘horrifying’ as homosexuality. Richie was used to hiding that Eddie was his boyfriend. He couldn’t even imagine what would happen to them if they got exposed. Richie couldn’t risk Eddie getting hurt, even if he knew the Losers were safe to tell.

“My mom asked me to come home directly after school today. You know how she is…” Eddie trailed off, side-glancing at Richie hesitantly. The Losers were far from oblivious, but they decided to keep their mouth shut about it.

“Okay,” Bill shrugged. “Another t-t-time, then.”

Richie hummed, nodding slightly. He felt the hair on his nape stand on end and he clasped a hand over the back of his neck, rubbing the skin to try to get rid of the sudden goosebump. He twisted his head to look at the road behind them, then at the trees on the other side of the street. He tensed when he saw the bushes in front of a two-story house move slightly, but there was nothing. It was only the wind.

“Dude, what the hell is so interesting behind us?” Eddie tapped on his shoulder.

Richie jumped, looking down at the shorter boy. “What?”

“You checked behind at least ten times since we left school. Are you expecting to get kidnapped, or what?” Eddie asked, a small frown painted on his face.

“No, no. Just expecting your mom.” Richie forced himself to relax. It was just a stupid prank. The message meant nothing. Eddie flipped him off and engaged a conversation with Stan about a bird he had seen at Bassey Park. Richie looked behind him a last time and forced himself to think about something else. He focused his attention on Ben, listening to him talk about a new historical fact about Derry. He succeeded to forget the message for a while because what Ben was telling him was actually really interesting. Richie would never admit it out loud, but he was the biggest nerd ever. He did enjoy to go to the library in secret with Ben and talk about nerdy subjects with him.

“Good luck with your French homework,” Bev smirked, offering a small wink to Richie when she and the others parted ways with him and Eddie. Richie sent her a fake confused look and she responded with a shit-eating grin and a soft roll of her eyes. Rich and Bev were the only ones to have exchanges based only upon facial expressions, gestures, and mouthing, and to always interpret without any mistakes what the other was saying. It seemed to only work for them. The other Losers only half-understood what their silent conversations were about and were unable to have some between themselves on their own without at least one misunderstanding. It was Richie’s and Bev’s power, they guessed.

Richie and Eddie left their friends, the sunlight of the setting sun illuminating their faces and elongating the shadows behind them. The two boys had a plan to free Eddie from Mrs. K for the evening. First, they would walk to Eddie’s house and the short teen would make sure that his mother saw him enter and go to his room, telling her that he had so much homework and that he was really sad to be forced to spend the evening in his room instead of watching the television in her company. After, he would escape through the window to get back to Richie, and they would go to the arcade. Hopefully, their little stratagem would work smoothly and they wouldn’t have any problems.

But Richie and Eddie had never been known for being especially lucky.

“Hey mommy,” Eddie greeted as he opened the door to his house. He furtively glanced over to where Richie was hidden in the bushes in front of the window of the kitchen. The boy in question winked and offered him his biggest mischievous beam. Eddie rolled his eyes and brought his index finger to his mouth, demanding his boyfriend to stay silent. When he was certain that Richie wouldn’t cause any trouble just for the fun of it, he stepped in, closing the door softly behind him.

“Ma?”

“Eddiiiiiie!” Sonia Kaspbrak responded immediately at the second call of her name, her voice shrill and plaintive as always. Eddie was way too aware that Richie heard it, even from outside, and he immediately felt embarrassed of his mother as he imagined the taller boy snickering in his hideout at Sonia’s behavior. “Come here, I have a surprise for youuuu!”

“What is it?” Eddie asked as he walked over to the living room, letting his backpack slide down his arm and land on the floor carelessly. He raised his head to look at his mom and immediately knew that his and Richie’s plan just went to shit.

“Your aunt Karen is here!” Sonia announced, genuinely thinking that the new was making her son happy. Sonia and Karen were basically the same: there were no doubts that they were sisters. Both excessively obese, same dark hair coiffed in a frizzy perm, large sweaty forehead, clammy and slightly red-tinted skin and penetrating, severe eyes. The resemblance didn’t stop there: the two women were both overbearing, overdramatic, excessive, belittling and manipulative. They could almost have been twins, but Karen was older by a year.

“Eddiiiiiiie!” Karen exclaimed in the exact same tone Sonia had used only seconds before, extracting herself from the small chair she was slumped in with great effort. Eddie was frozen to the spot, staring without blinking, devoid of any outside reactions. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fucking shit!_ He was in a complete panic, he had to warn Richie, he had to do something. This wasn’t planned, what the hell was he supposed to do?

The enormous woman walked over to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Eddie was immediately overwhelmed by the sickly-sweet flower perfume of his aunt. He squirmed uncomfortably, his arms hanging by his side awkwardly as Karen squeezed him even harder, shoving his face in her breast. The air was knocked out of his lungs under the force of the embrace. The position was getting frankly unpleasant and Eddie tried to pull out of the hug to no avail. “Aunt...Karen, I can’t…breathe,” He tried to explain, his head still buried in her chest, seriously getting out of breath.

“Good Lord, you grew up so much! Last time I saw you you were so little!” She exclaimed in her piercing voice, pushing Eddie back and placing both her hands on his shoulders. Eddie glimpsed Sonia staring at her sister with a heated glare, her traits painted in an expression of both jealousy and protectiveness.

“Come here so I can see better how cute you are!” Karen cooed, cupping Eddie’s chin harshly to bring his face closer. She examined him with the same carefulness as a cook watching a pot of milk on the stove. After a few long seconds, she pinched both his cheeks and ruffled his hair. “That’s an adorable young man you have there, sis,” She said in Sonia’s direction.

“Of course, what were you expecting? Eddie is the best young boy in this whole town,” His mother replied with a cold smile.

“No doubts, dear, no doubts,” Karen agreed, returning in the chair she was previously sitting on. Eddie still stood on the doorstep awkwardly, not really knowing what to do next.

“What are you waiting, honey, come here and tell me about you a little bit. Do you have a little girlfriend?” His aunt asked and then continued without waiting for his answer. “A cute boy like you, you probably have all those young women at your feet. Tell me about her.”

“I… uh I don’t have a girlfriend, auntie.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck as he took a step further in the living room.

“What? How is this possible?” She gave him a scandalized look before scrutinizing her manicured fingers. She began extracting the muck underneath her nails and Eddie tried not to pay attention to how dirty it was. “Do not worry, sweetie, I have the perfect solution for you! I have a friend that has a daughter your age, she’s a pretty young woman, polite and mannered, she’ll please you. Blond, blue eyes, everything a boy like you should like. I could call my friend, set you a little date and-”

“No!” Eddie almost yelled, horrified as his aunt reached for the phone on the little table in the middle of the room. “I mean no, I’m fine with being single, aunt Karen,”

“Oooh, I see… You already have your eyes on a pretty little girl,” The obese woman concluded.

“No, I just… don’t need a girlfriend.”

“Every boy your age needs a partner, honey. Tell me about this girl, no need to be shy,” Karen visibly wouldn’t accept no for an answer. Eddie sighed, exasperated.

“Don’t tell me it’s the slut you’re always hanging out with, that Marsh girl,” Sonia, who had been watching the whole exchange with the same interest than a vulture watching its prey, chimed in. She wouldn’t miss any details. Unlike her sister, Sonia didn’t want her son to have a love interest. He was still a kid, he wasn’t ready for this kind of things. Girls could be mean and it would only result in her poor child getting heartbroken. She needed to protect him. Growing up too fast wouldn’t do him any good. It was a blessing she was there for him.

“Who?” Karen questioned Sonia.

“She’s Marsh’s only child, always hanging out with a bunch of boys, the only girl in the pack… Whoring around is basically the only thing she can do. I have to admit she’s pretty, but a dirty girl like her…” The woman sneered, slapping the cards down on the table as she liked to say.

“Mom!” Eddie said in a warning tone. “ Beverly isn’t a slut. Anyway, she’s just my friend.”

“Then who has your heart? Tell me, sweetie.” His aunt just wouldn’t give up. Eddie guessed he had to give her an answer, or else all of his chances of getting out of the house were lost.

“She’s really pretty, brown eyes, black curly hair, pale skin, glasses. She has the wildest fashion sense,” Eddie described, the last sentence said with a peak of fond sarcasm that neither women picked up on. Karen seemed satisfied but Sonia locked her gaze on him.

“Really?” Sonia asked, her voice malicious and suspicious. She was boiling with rage: Eddie was too young to be in love. Period. Her son wouldn’t get trapped in the vicious claws of ill-intentioned and sex-obsessed stupid teenage girls. She wouldn’t accept that her child got hurt because of some dumb crush. He didn’t have a clue about what love really was, and she would be there to keep him safe from it.

“Yeah,” Eddie confirmed. Sonia clenched her fists. She would have some job to do about this. “I have a lot of homework tonight. Can I go to my room?”

“It can wait. Enjoy your aunt’s company instead, she’s not here often,” His mother responded through gritted teeth.

“But mommy…” He dug in his mind for a reason to go into his room. Richie was still waiting for him outside, and every passing second was a second closer to Richie getting impatient and fucking everything up. Well, more than it was already by Karen’s presence. “I don’t feel really well.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Oh my god, you probably caught one of those nasty fevers running around town! My poor Eddie-bear! Don’t worry, Mom is there to make you feel better!” Sonia bolted out of the couch, completely panicked at the idea of her son being ill. Eddie considered it a small win: the excuse of being sick always worked with his mother. He felt a little bit bad about making her so worried, but at the same time, he didn’t feel any remorse. He really wanted to hang out with Richie tonight: they had planned this date a very long time ago, and Eddie didn’t want to be forced to postpone it. He would do what was necessary to obtain what he wanted for once.

“It’s okay, mom, I just want to sleep. I’ll be feeling better in the morning,” He reassured, crossing his fingers behind his back for his mother to just drop it, send him to his room, and continue gossiping with her sister.

“No, Eddie-bear, I have to help you,” She put her hand on her son’s forehead, searching for a non-existent fever.

“I’m tired, I wanna sleep. Mommy, you can’t do anything anyway.”

“Of course I can, what is this nonsense, Eddie-bear? You’re so sick you don’t even know what you’re talking about.” She kept on prodding, examining Eddie for any signs of disease.

“Ma, I promise I’m fine. Just let me go to sleep please.”

“Sonia, maybe you should let him go to his room. He does look tired,” Karen intervened nervously, obviously uncertain about disagreeing with her sister on such a touchy subject. Sonia glared, her eyes animated by infernal flames, at the other woman, who shrunk back in her seat. For his part, Eddie sent his aunt a grateful look that she didn’t miss. Once he got her attention, he looked at her with his most pleading expression and she seemed to hesitate. _Please,_ the teen mouthed, and it seemed to decide the woman.

“Sonia, he just wants to sleep. It’ll help him regain his forces,” She spoke again. Karen knew how her sister got when she thought her son was sick, and Eddie didn’t deserve to put up with Sonia’s craziness for what seemed to be a small flu that he could simply sleep through. Sonia looked conflicted, as if evaluating the pros and cons. She kept glancing back and forth between her son and her sister, her eyes moving to one side of the room to another in a dizzying dance. She placed her hand on the boy’s brow once again, waited a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity for Eddie and pulled it back. She clenched her fists and inhaled deeply.

“Go to sleep, then,” She mumbled reluctantly, her face contorted in a pained expression, as if it was hurting her to say this.

Eddie jubilated internally. He had never been so grateful for his aunt. He glanced at her thankfully. She smiled back at him, a little bit tense, knowing full well that Sonia would take her revenge for this. Eddie wasted no time to go up the stairs but was still careful to not climb up too fast to keep up the pretense of being ill. He felt his mother’s gaze burning a hole in his back as he walked over to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind him as soon as he entered his room, letting out a sigh of relief. He waited a minute or two just to be sure his mother wouldn’t change her mind and come back for him. When he heard the conversation resume downstairs, he shuffled over to his window. He unlatched it and opened it, looking down at the bushes underneath. He caught sight of a mess of dark curls and he allowed himself to stare dreamily for a couple of seconds. Richie was sitting amongst the branches and leaves, probably bored out of his mind, humming quietly and picking up at grass blades.

“Psst! Hey Richie!” Eddie whisper-shouted, leaning over the windowsill. Richie looked up, and his face brightened. A wide smile pulled up the corners of his lips and stretched over his face, scrunching his freckled nose cutely.

“Eds! What took you so long? I thought Mrs. K captured you and held you hostage.” Richie got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off his jeans and readjusting the collar of his colorful Hawaïan shirt.

“Almost what happened, actually. My aunt is here, I had to pretend to be sick so I could escape,” Eddie explained, sitting on the windowsill and sliding both legs over it. His feet dangled in the emptiness. He startled, almost falling over, when he heard footsteps coming toward his room.

“Eddiiiiiie!” Sonia called as she climbed up the stairs with difficulty. Eddie’s heart began pounding in his chest as a wave of panic crashed on him. He was definitely, utterly fucked. He would be punished for the rest of his entire life and he would never see Richie again. Cold sweat droplets trailed down his back.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” He whispered, eyes wide in fear as he glanced behind at his still closed door.

“What?” Richie asked, eyebrows knitting together in worry and confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“My mom is coming!” Eddie breathed out. Richie looked alarmed for a second, the color draining from his face, but he quickly re-composed himself.

“Throw me your inhaler.”

“What? Why?”

“I have an idea. Just do it.” Richie prepared himself to catch the object. Eddie hesitated but unzipped his fanny pack frantically as he heard the footsteps coming closer. He threw the inhaler at Richie, who caught it easily. The taller boy ran up to the front of the house.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Eddie whisper-shouted after him. Richie didn’t even turn back to look at him. He hoped to God Richie knew what he was doing, or else they were both dead.

The doorbell rang. The footsteps paused at the top of the stairs. Eddie held his breath.

Three loud knocks resonated soon after, cutting through the thick tension that seemed to have enveloped the Kaspbrak residence. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, praying that his mother would turn around. He strained to hear if Sonia was going back downstairs or if she was still heading in his direction, but the only thing he was able to perceive was the sound of his heart beating wildly in his ears.

“Kareeen! Go get the door!” Sonia shouted at her sister, still not moving from the top of the stairs.

“I can’t, dear! I’m in the restroom!” Karen yelled back. Sonia sighed heavily, rolling her eyes so hard that it hurt. She warily eyed down the stairs and sighed a second time, trying to make it audible for her sister that was supposedly in the bathroom. The obese woman stomped down the stairs like a child throwing a tantrum, a sullen pout curving her lips downwards. She scooted over to the front door and threw it open unceremoniously.

“What?” She greeted impatiently, not caring for one bit about being polite when she saw that it was the Tozier boy on her porch. She scowled disapprovingly as she took in his messy appearance, his hideously bright clothes, and his dirty shoes. She couldn’t believe that her son was friend with such a brat.

“Hola my dearrr Señorita Kaspbrrrak, jhow arrre you doin’? You look lovely today, is dis a new drrrress?” Richie winked, using his Spanish Voice out of nervousness. He did a little salute and a fake reverence before straightening his posture and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“What do you want?” Sonia said harshly, giving the stupid excuse of a young man in front of her a dirty look.

“Er, Sir Eddie forgot his mighty inhaler at school. Shall I give it back to you, milady?” The Trashmouth switched to a British accent, pulling the inhaler out of his pocket. Sonia snatched it out of his hands possessively and slammed the door in his face.

“Goodbye, Mrs. K,” Richie told the closed door, sighing in relief. He ran back under Eddie’s window quickly.

“Hey, hey, Eddie! It worked, you can come!”

“What the hell did you tell her?” Eddie hissed, still sitting on the windowsill in the same position as earlier. “Where’s my inhaler?”

“I told her you forgot it at school,” Richie smiled widely, extremely proud of his plan. “What the fuck dude? Now she’s gonna come in my room to give it back to me!” The small boy threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.

“Well, sorry Mister, but I did my best,” Richie replied, slightly offended that Eddie didn’t appreciate his diversion. His grin faltered a bit.

“Just wait five minutes more, and if she doesn’t come back I’ll come.”

“Okay.” Richie let himself fall back on his ass on the ground underneath Eddie’s window with a huff. After five endless minutes of picking at grass blades, Eddie’s feet landed a close six inches from his face. Richie raised his head to look up at his boyfriend.

“She’s probably too busy bitching about you to remember to give me back my inhaler.” Eddie shrugged, his eyes shining in amusement and a wide, mischievous grin plastered on his face. He extended a hand to Richie, who took it to haul himself up from the ground. “You’re a dumbass, y’know,” He added.

“But you gotta admit my plan was mind-blowing.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows.

“It was shitty,” Eddie answered, starting to walk away from his house, Richie by his side.

“You were impressed.”

“No!”

“I saved your ass, of course my plan was amazing!”

“It. Was. Not.”

“Why aren’t you worshipping me and my infallible ideas, mortal?” Richie slung his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, his mouth pulled up in a teasing grin.

“Not interested, thanks.”

“You wound me, Spaghetti Man! How can you say such things? You’re causing me a lot of pain!” Richie brought a hand to his chest in faux-hurt.

“Ooh, poor child!” Eddie replied, clasping a hand to his mouth just as theatrically.

“Yeah, and why didn’t you fucking tell me your bushes were fucking ROSES?!?!” The taller boy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in incredulity. “ WhAt ThE fUcKiNg FuCk, EdS?! I mean, you let your poor, devoted Trashmouth hide in bushes that you perfectly know are roses, with fucking thorns. Thorns, Eddie, thorns!!”

“Beep beep Richie!” Eddie chuckled out loud, unable to contain his giggles anymore. He clutched his stomach, laughing so hard that tears slipped from his eyes. Richie joined him not even a second after, and soon enough they were both laughing their asses off in the street, heading toward the arcade.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I hope you enjoyed, and please, please, I am begging you to leave a comment. I need them in these hard times ;)


End file.
